Hell Hath No Fury
Hell Hath No Fury is the fourth episode of the first season of Castle. Summary When a prominent politician is murdered, the Department finds itself under intense pressure from the city government to explain what happened. However, the squeaky-clean politician had another side he had kept carefully hidden from the public. Recap Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson as Captain Roy Montgomery *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Stars * Jonathan Banks as Bruce Kirby * Bruno Campos as Calvin Creason * Michael Reilly Burke as Frank Nesbit * Joshua LeBar as Jason Bollinger * Lisa Waltz as Laurie Horn * Alicia Ziegler as Tiffany * Amy Hathaway as Calvin Creason's Attorney * Ron Roggé as Wolkowski * Carla Greene as Aide * Tim Barraco as Delivery guy * L.T. Tolliver as NYPD officer * Mark Casimir Dyniewicz as NYC pedestrian * John Prudhont as Jeff Horn Quotes :Beckett: Hey. :Lanie: Damn girl, you scared me! :Beckett: Lanie, you're surrounded by corpses! :Lanie: Yeah, I don't expect the living after 7:00. :Beckett: Funny, neither do I. :Lanie: I'm an ME, what's your excuse? :Castle: It tastes like a monkey peed in battery acid. :Wolkowski: You're really basing your book on Detective Beckett? :Castle: Every artist needs a muse. :Beckett: Call me a muse one more time, and I'll break both your legs, 'kay? :Castle: You okay? :Beckett: Yeah. Why? :Castle: Can't be easy breaking that kind of news. :Beckett: Yeah. Well, thanks for not making it a joke. :Castle: Hey, I'm a wise-ass, not a jack-ass. :Beckett: I didn't know there was a difference. :Castle: She's going to be really smart, very savvy, haunting good looks, really good at her job. And kinda slutty. :Beckett: Castle, what are you doing? :Castle: Promise not to hate me? :Beckett: I already hate you. :Castle: Fair enough. This morning, with the body, I took a couple pictures. :Beckett: You took photos of my crime scene? :Castle: Before you get mad, I e-mailed a couple of them to a friend of mine. :Beckett: You e-mailed them to a friend. :Castle: Well, not exactly a friend. She's my interior decorator, but then we slept together. So I don't really know what she is now. :Beckett: What the hell were you thinking? :Castle: I know, right? You work together, you think it'll be fun, but then it always makes things weird. It's a real cautionary tale. :Beckett: I'm talking about the photographs. Of the body. :Castle: What? No! I didn't send her pictures of the body, I sent her pictures of the rug. I thought she might be able to tell me where it came from. And guess what? She did. :Beckett: That's the rug. That's the same rug. :Beckett: You were on the job? :Kirby: Twenty years out of the 134. Of course back then, we had other cops as partners. Not second rate novelists. :Beckett: Yeah, don't get me started. :Castle: Second rate? :Beckett: This isn't phone sex, Ryan. :Alexis: How's it going with Detective Beckett? :Castle: What do you mean? :Alexis: Oh, come on, dad, you are basing a character off her. And you always say you have to love your characters. :Castle: Well, she is a character. But, uh, it's just research, nothing more. :Alexis: Yeah, I'm sure. :Castle: You have the bridge, Number One.This is a reference to Star Trek: the Next Generation. Captain Picard would regularly mention this when having to leave the bridge and handing over command to Commander Riker, his second in command, or Number One. :Castle Just out of curiosity, what are you wearing right now? :Beckett: What kind of name is Nikki Heat? :Castle: It's a cop name. :Beckett: It's a stripper name. :Castle: Well, I told you she was kind of slutty. :Lanie: Fun? Trust me, girl :Castle: Guess who got a date with a prostitute. Featured Music *"You're Supposed to Be My Friend" - 1990s *"If I Don't" (Radio Edit) - Amp Fiddler featuring Corinne Bailey Rae Trivia Production *Was filmed as episode 4, but aired as episode 3, though on Season 1 DVD it's listed as the fourth episode. Storyline *Castle's ringtone when his mother calls is Richard Wagner's "The Ride of the Valkyries" (which, for film buffs, evokes 1979's 'Apocalypse Now'). *Montgomery states that he has a three-year-old son. *The unnamed NYPD Officer is called "Scott" by Ryan. In "A Deadly Affair", the same policeman is called "L.T." by Castle (L.T. is the actor's first name). *In The Mistress Always Spanks Twice, Beckett's call to Lady Irena's House of Pain mirrors the call in this episode that Castle makes to VIP Liaisons to arrange a date with a prostitute. *Nesbit's clumsiness in returning the blackmail money to Laurie isn't as foolish as it appears. The real mistake was withdrawing the money in the first place, which meant that eventually the blackmail would have turned up in their financials. If the money had been left with Jeff's body, investigators would have immediately ruled out robbery and realized that blackmail was involved. Laurie's mistake was in not hiding the money; had Beckett's search warrant not turned up the cash, there would have been no hard evidence against her. Gaffes *After Castle and Beckett meet with Nesbit to discuss the photos, an establishing shot of the precinct clearly shows the building as the 9th Precinct. References External links :Castle page at ABC.go.com Category:Celebrities Category:Coffee Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 104